Kristallrisse
by Luff the Hufflepuff
Summary: ABANDONED! There's a new girl in the picture, but she's closer to Harry then what he thinks. She's... Family....full summary inside...
1. Timore

**a/n: Ok, Please, read this note up here before you go insane trying to figure this out!**

**Ok, for one, this prolouge is important, and with out it, future chapters make little sence. This is not a Mary sue, this part is, but not all the other chapters. **

**Rane is turning 16. Her Birthday is in the third week of August, **

**Rane is in Potions and DADA with the twins, only because of something i say not here, since it is a big part of the plot, but it is not because of any sickness or health boost. You just have to read and watch...**

**Summary:**

There's a new girl in the picture, but she's closer to Harry then what he thinks. She's... Family. Harry seems relieved he has someone to love, not his child abusing aunt, uncle and cousin. No, it's perfect, even if she does get hit. But there is a secret behind his new found family member... A deep secret that can shatter Harry's illusion of getting too close to people. To top off Harry's best/worst year yet, a certain (Red head) Ravenclaw is becoming friends with the sworn enemy. And while the end of the year approaches, so does the end of one of our characters... Romance, somewhat three somes (Only one scene!), Quidditch, true emotions, retreats, and dramatics that makes you start to think you're having a good life. PG-13, maybe and R for some scenes, over all though PG-13.

**No, this isn't a Mary-sue, I have blonde hair, dark green/brown eyes, kind of pudgy, but small enough to have four of me standing side by side and still be hidden by Dudley.**

**Chapter one:**

**Timore (Part One)**

The darkness seemed deathly still after many hours of light, not changing one shade. It wasn't just darkness that inspired such fear; it was what came with it. Something Raianne had been afraid of for years, though she kept telling herself, that she was in the safest place she could be, though she couldn't believed it. Though, she knew, if she didn't commit every fiber of her being to trying to believe she was safe, she would have nowhere to run to when things got tough; like she could feel time itself becoming now.

Damn.

The moonlight spilled across Raianne's face, leaving quite an eerie glow over the already pale, skinny girl. Shining into the amazing, intensely luminous green eyes, which could show very well with out light.

Sweat beaded upon her skin as her eyebrows crossed; giving an unwanted, pained look to the already sickly fashion that had been hers the last few weeks of the summer. Raianne was afraid to get up and rouse people at such a time of night. But she knew she would just hide, scared and alone, she wouldn't awaken someone. She could feel a self inflicted panic attack coming on.

She wanted to see when her uncle came in, she wanted to know if he even gave a damn, she might never snap out of this horrible mental state. Maybe this time would be different, maybe he would care enough to try and fix this before Sunday, as that's when they were checked up on. And her uncle, mother's half brother, would sometimes become worried that then. But even that was a long shot. He just had Raianne there to fix what would happen.

Raianne realized what she was doing, took a few deep breaths, and got herself up, willing herself to snap away from that state she was in. She wasn't going to let herself give in to the possibility of death, knowing what severe panic attacks brought on...

She walked over to her desk, turning the lights on low, hoping the light wouldn't wake the people down the hall... She started to write, only to hear her worst fear. Footsteps, and they seemed to be coming towards to her.

She opened her eyes wide, she felt shock coming on, but began fighting it, she quickly turned out the light, climbed into her bed, and hid. She shuddered at her haunting thoughts.

The room was momentarily filled with golden light, spewing from the cracks all around the door, illuminating the door with an eerie glow. Her breath raced and caught in her chest as she calmed herself, feigning sleep. She knew that someone was at the door, waiting for a false sense of security, waiting there.

Ten minutes passed, with out a sound, when the light clicked off, and the footsteps tracked back to another bedroom; door clicked closed. The sounds of two snoring people filled the house and gave her a chance to let out the breath she did not know she was holding.

Minutes passed by as the silence rang out, more jarring than the loudest noise. Finally calm washed over her, letting her know for now it was over, she didn't know what was over, but she could feel it was. She didn't notice why she tensed so much, but knew it wasn't really anything. The panic attacks had changed her, but the worst of it was her Epilepsy.

Both so frustrating, and the worst part was, that she had not a single soul to help her. Or one she wanted help from where she couldn't get help... Life was at such an extreme that anything was frightening. But then, she had much reason to be scared of everything.

Listening for any movement outside her door, Raianne got up again, to light a few candles, leaving her room not completely illuminated, but just enough to reassure nothing was lurking around, ready to attack her. Though light, she found herself glancing back at the darker corners, as if expecting something to jump out and stab her to death. The thought shattered what little sense of security she had left.

The blanket of silence seemed to bring Raianne to a calm-like fear. She felt nothing was harming her, and was peaceful, but then fear of calm came, knowing it was something that never survived long in her life.

She looked into her letters, wondering if she should contact her godfather, to tell him what had been worrying her so much. But then, knew he was much too busy worrying for someone else. She didn't blame him, but no one had ever been there for her. Her mother had been, but only for a little while. Most of the time she would be passed out cold from beatings. She wasn't available, not that helping Raianne wasn't her first priority, she really didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

The one person she wanted most to see her but never did. Her uncle had never noticed her. You could say she was jealous. She couldn't say exactly why, but that's what she was. And she doubted that he would try see her, even if she told him that's what she needed desperately.

Her mind raced for whom to call for this type of thing. But then, sadly, she realized that she had no one to tell. She had no friends to call when she wanted to see them for the summer. She had no active godfather; he wouldn't listen anyway, probably telling her it was nothing. And all her other choices weren't choices, more like last resorts.

She thought hard about what she was going to do, finally, choosing to not write anyone at all. But, feeling very upset she chose not to. She sat there, staring into darkness, wondering what was to come. As she thought about her and her mother, she felt herself slip into a mist like dream...  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The light pink and periwinkle sky lightened with every second, the announcement of new morning, as it did every morning, but it had never ceased to amaze. It was something people invented many names for, like "Outstanding" and "Breathtaking"

All around the sun cheerily bounced from dew drops of the small patches of grass, to glittering car windshields, or the flower boxes that lined the house windows for miles. The violet light soon entered underneath the warm, mahogany roofs, seeping through the glass panes, filling the rooms with the opaque light.

The warm glow filled the room, covering every square inch of Raianne's room, basking it in a comforting glow. Waking her from the slumber off of her parchment. Raianne brought her head up, seeing what was happening.

She knew he was gone. She knew it was harsh to call him her mother's half brother, knowing he wasn't really, just someone who was a family member who they hated to hell.

He was a muggle and lived far from them, yet he would come almost every day, and they could not do anything. Since the court order said she had to have a  
father figure there otherwise, the property would be seized.

And Raianne's mother knew that they couldn't get to go anywhere else, not wanting to rely on the people who had forgotten about her. She would not ask for help from people who would not help them, but ultimately, she left it up to Raianne to decide, wanting to know what was best for her only daughter. Raianne felt exactly the same with that.

That decision was made only three and a half months before hand, and still, they had so much to learn, Raianne wanted to know about her mothers life, her schooldays, former beaus, everything, but there was never anytime for that it seemed.

They had all left her mother in the cold when they could have helped anytime. Though, sometimes she wanted a real house, she was over all glad with her decision, bringing her closer with her mother. The only person she loved, and trusted with her life, and she never trusted anyone. It was something that really mattered.

Raianne silently crawled down the hall, hoping to find her mother un-touched. She opened the cracking door, seeing her mother sleeping in the bed, or seemingly sleeping. Raianne crawled into bed, right next to her mother. She lied in the cotton covers, putting her face near her mother's.

It was something childish for her to do, she knew that, she knew she was fifteen, seemingly too old for this, but for her it was just the right thing. Raianne lied there, with her mothers arm around her, still for moments that seemed to never pass. Then, her mother moved.

"He's gone?" She asked not above a whisper. Raianne knew what fear she had for her uncle. All too clearly. Raianne stayed silent for a few seconds longer, hoping he was.

"Yeah, he left awhile ago. Did he touch you?" She asked. Both would ask each other that every time he showed up, praying to god that he wouldn't lay a finger on either of them. "Mum...?" Her mother shook her head, as if he was still there, They paused for a few more minutes, before her mother spoke up, breaking the silence, much higher then a whisper knowing he was now gone

"Did he touch you? I faintly heard some footsteps last night, I wasn't sure if he..." she broke off, not being able to finish her sentence. Raianne just stayed there, with the comforting arm around her, holding her mother. Raianne saw what similarities she had with her mother.

Throughout the silence, all of it came back to her. She noticed what she had forgotten the last few weeks. She had dark Red hair, with blonde highlights. Just like her mother's. She had light, almost unnoticeable freckles. Just like her mother, and light skin as well.

The only major differences was that she had more tan to her skin then her mother, also having the shocking emerald eyes, instead of her mother's Violet blue ones. But all in all, they looked almost identical.

The silence was something she dwelled on. Just holding her mother. She felt eyes on her neck, but didn't feel too awkward; knowing her uncle never touched her.

"Rane, answer me... Did he touch you?" Raianne shook her head, knowing it was her mother's most intense fear, to have her daughter hurt, with out anyone there to help her. Raianne looked up, to see the deep, violet blue eyes pouring into her breath defying green ones.

"No Mum. He didn't. I swear..." Her mother sighed deeply, not knowing if she was to say what had been eating at her. It was tough. She knew it wouldn't be easy as feeding her, putting her to bed, talking. It was more. Raianne had no one in the past, and it would be hard to get things out of her. And she would have to push, even though she hated to

"Rainey..." She started, but did not push it. She knew Raianne was a good child, but she also knew that Raianne had been good at lying about these things, so believable. It scared her to think her own daughter lied, but knew, from her own experiences how hard it was not to lie in that case. Not that they liked lying, but just to have some people know, and treat you differently just because of that... It was something no one wanted.

"No, he didn't. He stood outside my door, for a few minutes, but I feigned sleep..." Her mother looked utterly shocked. Why had he been there, was he going to hurt her, and what could have happened if Raianne didn't do what she did.

"Rane... Why?" She asked with total concern. Raianne always felt touched when her mother gave genuine concern for her daughter. But she knew if she stayed quite too long, her mother would not believe the truth, and Raianne  
knew she had every reason to think that.

"I woke up..." She said, embarrassed. She always tried to avoid those questions about her illnesses. She tried to keep it away, not trying to ruin her moments with her mother. As she feared, her mother felt her forehead, paling four or five shades herself.

"Raianne... Any blood? And I want the truth." She said it harshly, but Raianne took it with care, but it came as mixed signals, giving her mother the wrong message. The look fell upon her mother's face like a led balloon from the fifth story window.

"Oh, Rane! I'm sorry; I didn't mean it that hard. That was wrong, you're sick, and I'm treating you like a criminal... I'm sorry." Raianne tried to tell her it was ok, but somewhat was glad she apologized, just wondering how her mother knew what she was thinking. She felt Raianne's forehead. Raianne frowned as her mother felt her face all over. Her mother raised her eyebrows.

"Stop it, mum... I feel..." But she broke off. The treatment wasn't hard to handle, just a bit annoying, but Raianne and her mother teased about it anyway. She tried to push the hand away, but received a stern look from her mother.

"Raianne Hilary, you listen here. I will feel your forehead if I think you are sick." Raianne knew her mother was being a bit too precautious about her being sick, but knew she was right all the same. She knew how much her life meant to her mother, and how much it meant to keep her alive to the end.

"Ok." She didn't know what else to say to her mother during that moment, it was all a blank. Her mother sighed.

"Kiddo, look... I know this is weird and all, but you need to know I love you." Raianne didn't answer. She had spent most her life with out love, in one abusive household to the next. Her mother kissed the top of her forehead, smiling into the eyes she loved so dearly.

"Rainey, why don't we go shopping for your supplies later, but let's first; sleep in, and eat a breakfast that we know that will make us giggle." Raianne sighed, knowing how much her mother loved her. She just didn't know how to tell anyone what her true feelings were, never really learning how to verbally and show it to anyone. It was just something she was deprived growing up.

The thoughts brought her to a memory lane, bringing her to every time she wanted to tell people how she felt, but never been able to. The blank look on Raianne's face turned her mother pale.

"Rane, snap out of it..." she said, slightly shaking her daughter. Raianne's eyes looked more focused, looking into the situation, then, turning a bright red. Seeing that her daughter was not having an attack, she let out her breath, pulling herself away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, memory lane thing..." she said, not higher then a loud whisper. Her mother turned to her

"It's ok, as long as we have a... pillow fight!" she screamed, running after Raianne. She rolled her eyes. A pillow fight? Raianne noticed what her mother was doing, then Raianne grabbed her own pillow, and running to the door for an escape. But her mother had been expecting that, pulled out her own wand, and shut the door with a spell. Raianne looked back at her smiling mother.

"Hey! That's not fair, I can't use magic, and you do?" She asked in more of a 'don't-answer-that' question. Her mother nodded, laughing. Raianne abandoned her station, to run and pelt her mother as hard as she could with out hurting her. They both started laughing, all dignity forgotten.

They started chucking the pillows everywhere; not even aiming at one another; until one Raianne threw hit the radio, turning it to a song that seemed to be known by both women. They both stopped, listen to the words, and then they both climbed on the bed, and started dancing. They kept dancing like lunatics until the chorus came up, and then they had to sing.

"We're going out tonight, feeling all right. We're gonna let it all hang ou-uut"

The both of them kept laughing in bouts of uncontrollable laughter. Soon, they were putting the messy bed back to normal. They both kept giggling about their nice dance moves, and scream singing. As soon as they were done, they ran to the kitchen to get some food.

Once the food was ready, they both sat down to the small table, still laughing about the wake up call they endured. But something seemed to be bringing Raianne away from her thoughts. Her mother.

"Mum..." She said worriedly. Her mother seemed deep in thought, but itscared her more to see such a look on someone's face, most frightening, was it, her mother's face. "Mum, please your scaring me..." she said pleadingly, feeling shock taking place, apparently her mother noticed the tone of her daughters voice to see how serious she was.

She looked at the pale girl, threw the tears. She tried starting her sentence, but just not knowing how. She took a deep breath, and started speaking what had been torturing her for the past hour and a half.

"Rane," she said in her 'oh-so-serious-voice.' Raianne's stomach dropped "You know about the court order of my half brother coming her to check on us?" Raianne nodded, not missing a word, trying to examine what she was saying.

"Well, they called me earlier, telling me that he is leaving for a business trip in three weeks..." Raianne's eyes widened, not believing what her mother was saying. They would be free from the devil for the rest of the summer come three weeks? She couldn't have more reason to celebrate.

But her mother continued "So, he has custody of you for two weeks to make up for his absence." Raianne didn't move. It wasn't true. She didn't believe it.

"That's funny..." She said, trying to joke, even though she knew her mother would never joke about such a subject. Her mother sighed, trying not to cry

"Rainey, you're leaving for his house tomorrow. I tried to get you out of it, but they denied it..." Raianne sat in silence, not believing that she was going to be in the hands of a brutal monster with no one to help her. She knew her mother tried and tried. But she could not forgive the hateful people that sentenced her to this punishment

"I can't believe they did that! They knew how much we're afraid of him! They saw how we shook in front of him!" she screamed it as if they were to be hearing. "And first, the make him come here every single day until August, now, we're so close to being away from the monster.

"Now, I'm stuck with him alone for two weeks! Who knows what he will do to me?" Then, something struck her with fear. "Oh gods! He doesn't know I'm a witch, does he!?" She yelled as a statement, more then a question. Her mother nodded. She paled four more shades.

"Honey, I'm going to write you every day. I'm going to tell anyone who can spare hours to watch that house to make sure he doesn't lay a finger on you..." She said comforting. But she too was afraid of what the possibilities could happen. Raianne started to get hysterical.

"What if I get my letter, and he finds out? What if he hurts me since I am a witch? He hits me for the small things I do, who knows what will happen there!" She screamed. She buried herself in her mother's arms. Not knowing what to do, and literally, shaking with fear. So was her mother, both shaking, not knowing what to do. Where could they go for help? She looked away, blind with tears.

"Honey, if I find any way to get you out, which I will make sure to find, I will do it, no matter if I have to trade myself." She said strongly. But she was unsure if she could help her daughter, though she wanted to do anything. She knew once the order was issued, it stuck. Magic or not. She cursed under her breath...

"Why don't we go get dressed, and maybe talk a bit later...?" Raianne looked at her mother questioningly, wondering why they couldn't talk now. "I have to speak to Arthur and Dumbledore, to hopefully lift this, but don't get your hopes too high. As I said, you can't really fix the legal system, magic or not" She stood up, taking a glance at her child.

"Ok mum. But what will I be doing today?" she asked, hoping to keep her mother there longer. Her mother sighed, not knowing what to tell her.

"You'll be on your own today, until six. You can go anywhere; just promise me that you will be home before six..." She made Rainey promise before she left the house, leaving Raianne alone. Very alone...

The apartment wasn't really big, just enough room for the two women's needs. She had been there alone before, but not for more then an hour at the most. But now, knowing no one would be there to save herself from some of her fears. She knew it was silly, but she was scared.

Soon enough she would be moving out from here, and be on her own. She knew many people who wanted to move as fast as they could. But she didn't have anyone, but she wasn't going to cry about it. She didn't understand the fear. She had been left alone before. What was so different? She chose not to answer herself. She sighed, pulling herself to dress and leave.

An hour later, she pulled herself from the warm beads of water of the shower, to dress and leave the fear...  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!

She was about to leave, almost running, when she remembered to change her appearance. It was habit. It was something she could not stand; she couldn't seem to like her beautiful looks, feeling they were too good for her. She sighed, pulling out the rose wood, phoenix feather wand.

"_Gladlarial mormenta_." She said it halfheartedly. As she saw the feeble purple spark fly from her wand, she knew it had not worked. She repeated the words, stronger this time. But, the feeble spark did nothing. She sighed, taking a deep breath. "_Gladlarial mormenta_!" she yelled, feeling the charging of the wand.

The electric vibes passed threw her body, surrounding herself with a faint purple light. She took a look around the room, as the light entered her body. She gasped as the last of it sank to her skin. Something seemed amiss. It was too quiet for the normal day, but she dismissed it. It was silly; she wasn't going to scare herself with normal occurrences.

She scoffed, pulling on her jean jacket, and running to the small rope elevator, pulling herself down to the bottom floor. As Raianne stepped out from the small box, she looked around at the small reception desk in the front. It had one telephone and some mail boxes for people, but it wasn't a high quality place, just something that worked...

But she still was amazed every time she rode in the small box up to her apartment, and how such a place worked. Raianne walked over to the desk, still smiling. The receptionist returned the smile with her kind grey-blue eyes, framed by her chin length, curly brown hair.

"Rane! I haven't seen you lately, what has been up for you? I saw your mother leave this morning, not too long ago..." She said in her honey voice. Raianne could only force a smile, trying to make it look genuine. But somehow, the pain just showed in her eyes.

Showing her lies in the emerald pools. Jeannette looked away, not wanting to stare, but could not help it. She knew the next few words, would be short and not human, mechanical.

"I'm fine, thanks Jeannette. I have just been working on school work, you know how it is..." she said quickly, trying to be the politest she could. Jeannette caught on.

"Oh, well don't come in late, you know how your mother is..." She said, as Raianne pushed open the glass doors, into the dusty, silent, almost empty streets of London. Her emerald eyes scanned the absence of busy people, but not complaining. Rather having the silence over the spoken words. The sunshine gave its cold gleam, and Raianne nodded, laughing to herself.

"Looks _are_ deceiving." She agreed with herself. It may have looked warm, but the truth was that she could see her breath build up in front of her face. A cold shiver went down her spine, but she ignored it. Letting the mist ensnare her senses, Raianne headed off for diagonally. Something to let her mind soar...  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The walk down the streets would usually take a normal person about five to ten minutes to ponder to their destination, not mattering how far it was. But Raianne wanted to enjoy the quiet, not knowing if she would be able to hear that blissful sound again.

But her mind was not just free as a bird. Some of it was wondering about her trip early the next day. If she would be put to endless chores, or to be treated like royalty. She didn't know, she had never been a guest anywhere. The fog started to lie all around her, getting thicker by the minuet. Giving her a reason to sprint there, before she got lost...

Her jogging felt relaxing, a peaceful break from all the worries that wrung her mind dry, like some soaked sponge. The glow of the sun started to heat up, making her feel more secure then before. The sight of the small Leaky Cauldron was visible, Raianne let out a breath of relief, running to the dingy door, almost throwing herself in.

But the vibe inside the bar was very dark, and upsetting. Either two possibilities could have explained what was happening. One, attacks had been happening, or the fact of England lost. As sad as the second one was, she rather take that one any day.

She brought herself to sit at the bar, waiting for Tom to come, and tell her why everyone was so solemn. Once his bald head poked out from the bar rags, she cleared her throat.

"Aye Miss." He said, not lifting his head to see her. She smiled politely. Taking some money out from her pocket.

"Hiya Tom. I was wondering if you could tell me about why people look so solemn..." He made no movement. "And, a light firewhisky." She said hurriedly, trying to get him to talk to her. Even if she wasn't going to drink it, it would make time for him to tell her. He nodded, still not looking at her, starting her drink.

"Well, Miss. People are upset about the rumors of you-know-who-

"Voldemort?" She asked bluntly. Tom dropped his glass. Not wanting to turn to the teen. As if she was going to attack him. He was also not the only one who felt that way with her saying that. The low mutters people had been using, died instantly. Tom continued.

"Yes. And we heard that he's trying to attack other people. His inner circle took out a hotel, no one was hurt. But it was such a close call..." Raianne shivered. But she wasn't sure it was about the attack. It was something else. Something to make her feel a bit uncomfortable.

"That's terrible. But I mean at least no one was hurt. And a hotel, sad they are attacking. But it's just a hotel. Scary that it was a close call. But I mean being so solemn will not solve anything. If we are to be doing something, then why not recruit into the order or something?"

She yelled it louder then what she anticipated. People stopped and stared at her, with blank eyes. One went deathly pale, as if they had seen a ghost. Tom started turning around, starting to hand Raianne her drink.

"Well, that opinion is very outspoken; we need some souls like you. But I mean it's not that easy. We aren't-." He stopped. As he looked at her, he also went ghostly pale. He started stuttering, dropping her drink. It smashed to the floor. Glass everywhere. But no one noticed. All eyes were on her.

She felt the big spotlight upon her. Something she disliked very much. Tom started shaking. "N-n-no! You're- get out!" He yelled. Raianne wanted to know why he freaked, but got out from the bar as fast as she could. Once they knew she was gone, Tom shut down the bar, conversing with the six other people who had witnessed what he did.

"Was that who I thought it was?" Asked a timid old woman, with graying hair. Another man that had a dark cap shook his head.

"No. Impossible. She's-

"We know. But still... Are you sure Albus hasn't revived her?" They asked, with a chuckle, a man stepped out of the shadows.

"I assure you Dedria, I did not revive anyone, though, it would just add onto the long list of accomplishments." Said a very mysterious Dumbledore, in light blue robes of silk. They all looked at him. "Now, who do you think I revived...?" No one said anything. Not sure of themselves. It could have looked like her. But it wasn't. "Anyone? I think I would like to hear this." He said genuinely.

"You don't have to ask. I saw it. But Albus. It isn't true. Something in the coffee I think." They all cleared off, leaving Albus and Minerva alone.

"Now, what do those mad men and women and you say 'you supposedly' saw?" Minvira looked frightened, but started.

"I saw her. She could stop a crowd. _Her_, Albus." She left a heavy emphasis on 'her'. Dumbledore's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" She nodded.

"She looked so young. Sixteen. And someone who would go to Hogwarts." Dumbledore looked around.

"Then look into records of students. See who looks like her, sixth year and above. If you do say is right, then I think we might have show her what she needs to see..." But His colleague shook her head.

Taking him over farther away from the stairs, in fear of clever, simply wondering eaves droppers. Knowing too well no one would try and cleverly listen at the top of the stairs...

"No. Albus. That girl has looks that can make heads turn. It is not someone we would have miss at Hogwarts. She looks just like her... Maybe it is her?" Dumbledore looked around, seeing if anyone was there anyone listening to them. His clear blue eyes swiveled over to her, looking deep. "Albus?" She asked, throat slightly drying.

"Maybe, it has been said that she uh-." He stopped. She knew, pulling herself together to hear what he had to say. Albus continued. "It happened less than fifteen years ago. And some people rumored about re-incarnation. I thought it was just talk, but maybe. They've hit something." She looked forward to more, situating herself at the bar, summoning a drink.

She handed him one that didn't have much alcohol in it, knowing how frustrated the old man got when he was drunk. He sighed over the top rim "I don't Minerva. If it is her, I do not know why she has come back. It is a mystery." He chuckled slightly. Minerva did too, reading his mind.

"Maybe Potter will figure this out for us?" They both laughed, but it trailed into nothingness. She sighed again. "One day that boy will do something to get him killed." She spat it out. She was afraid of Harry being killed. But it was something the two elder people laughed about. Knowing it was their greatest fear.

"Yes, he will. And most likely, his friends will be there with him..." He said gravely, watching the picture of three of his favorites falling to the ground. She shook her head.

"No, he'll sacrifice himself for them. Then they'll suffer a lifetime with out Harry Potter..." She said ignorantly. Dumbledore was about to retort, but saw all the truth in what she said. He sighed, and then set the drink down.

"Find her if you can. And tell me about any suspicious behavior. Maybe we can find if it is her..." He said, before disappearing into smoke. Minerva didn't want to, but she knew it depended mostly on her. If she found her, then it would be a magical discovery. She shut her eyes, then set out for the task to be done.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Raianne kept running down the streets, not knowing if she had an angry mob after her, or no one. She looked over her shoulder, to see no one running for her.

"Phew. Close." She sighed. She was more then overjoyed to know no one was there to get her. But something did trouble her. Who did they think she was? She was herself. Her professors knew that. But no one spoke up?

She shook her head, knowing maybe it was the trick of the light or something to make them think she was someone else. But it still stuck with her. She finally decided to go into a shop, and finish her shopping.

Not letting some thoughts get to her. Her eyes scanned for the least crowded store. She knew it was coming. The apothecary. She saw no one in there. But she turned the knob anyway. She stepped into the foul smelling store.

The place was horrid. Making her stomach drop, feeling bit nauseas, but it had a better feeling then the other potion store she had shopped in for the last five years. It was just so different. The potion store wasn't much different, but the feel in it was. Like somehow, a switch had been flipped.

For many years, she had to bicker with the store manager to get it at a lower price, since she barely had enough gold for one year, and she would always run out, and always be embarrassed by doing so.

Now, she had wizard gold. Not in piles and piles, but enough to last for her final two years of school, and all the necessities for the two women for life. But still, she wasn't going to buy a whole lot. She wasn't going to waste what little money they had...

She walked away from the door, on the stairs, creaking as she went down. The steps were musty, and gave Raianne the feeling like she would fall threw. She finally made it to the bottom, feeling her world slightly wobbly.

It was much different then upstairs. The smells down here were actually quite pleasant. She smelt things like lavender, wild flowers, mint. It was much better, and she was already wishing there was another way out, to keep the smells with her. A woman pulled out from behind her.

"Hello dearest." She said in a loud, sweet voice. It made her jump. She spun around to a find a young woman, with blonde hair and blue eyes staring at her. "Well, what can I do for you today?" she said, tossing her golden hair back. Raianne did not know anything much of what she needed.

"Um... I was wondering if you have anything on sale..." She said, hoping to have the time pass, not to see many people when she left. The woman nodded

"Yes, I will show you." She said, bringing Raianne into a back room, showing her some piles of things she knew nothing about "I have some liquid candles. They are coming out later, and I think I can give you a first pick..." she said laughing. Raianne nodded, not knowing if she was supposed to laugh or not. She stayed in her stiff position. The woman's smile flickered. "Here..." She said with a cold air. Raianne soon loosened up.

"Sorry. I just haven't been to such a shop. So I don't know what to do..." She said truthfully. Soon, a smile melted onto the other girl's face. Raianne didn't understand, but played along. Not wanting to make her dislike her, especially right away.

"Oh, well, sorry. I get in these mean moods... Anyway, I'm Cindy. And, what kind of liquid candles do you want?" She said, pointing to her left. Raianne picked a few out. Lily Lavender, sun daisy, mint. She was about to turn up the long, winding staircase, when she turned back to Cindy.

She was about to speak out, but thought better, turning away from the invigorating scents, to leave. She felt upset with herself not reaching out, but knew it was for the best._ I'm not supposed to reach out_. She told herself, with one last sigh, she turned the knob letting her out into the busy streets.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Raianne ambled out of Flourish and Blotts, her last stop of the day. She looked up, to see the orange sky. She knew how her mother would worry if she was late. Her arms were overflowing with heavy books and potions. She was sighing, having some weird feelings about her life with her mother.

It was great and all, but it was too great. Nothing that had anything to do with great lasted long near her. It would only be a matter of time before something truly wrong would happen. Something maybe to get her kicked out.

The thought made her blood turn to ice water. What if her mother couldn't take care of her after awhile? Not believing anything she would say. What if her past became exposed to her mother? She stopped walking, just standing there.

Tears welled in her eyes. It was her fear. It wasn't something she could deny. _No_. Her strong voice said. _She wouldn't. She loves you, and she came back for you._ But she still had doubts. Raianne started walking again. Not wanting to believe her thoughts.

They were so strong, and she couldn't have this happen. Her mother was her last resort, and the last reason to live. Raianne took a step, then stopped. She felt eyes on the back of her neck. It sent a shiver down her spine. How long had they been there? Had they heard her cry? What did they know...? It started to make her shake.

"Who's there?" she asked, still shaking. Trying to make her voice sound strong. Silence. Raianne didn't feel safe here, so she started running. But it did nothing more then stall. She heard footsteps right behind her. Raianne dared not to look behind herself, not wanting to know who was there.

Her mind raced. She wanted so badly to be home. Envisioning it in her mind. Seeing the exact place, the door to her room. She thought so hard, it made her head pound. She turned the corner, and found it was a dead end.

_Oh no! That's it, I'm done for_! She screamed inside her head. But just as the footsteps were upon her, she fell.

She scrambled up, expecting to find a brick wall, but found her apartment door. It was shocking. She quickly swiveled around, to see no one there. She let out a breath of relief. But something troubled her. How did she get there? But it didn't matter, as long as she was safe. She pulled herself up, pulling out her key, turning it to allow herself in...

The room had a faint orange glow, which made her feel even safer. She was home. Nothing else about it. She smiled, as she put her books and potions down, sitting on the couch, falling into a small sleep.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_The golden lights bounced off the walls, giving the shadows such an eerie glow. It started to scare her. It was just a window. But just something was different about it. Something surreal._

_Her steps were long, and silent, and with every step, the window furthered it from her. She reached her hand out, as if to touch it. She was almost there. She was just about to touch it. It was right in her grasp-_

"Rane, get up. You need to do some last minuet packing if we are to get to your uncle's house on time." Said an unfamiliar voice. She opened her eyes, seeing it was not someone she knew.

She said nothing. The man understood. "I am a good friend of your mother. I'm Remus Lupin." He said it clearly, with a light tone of sympathy. Then it clicked. She remembered him, but not quite clear as she wanted to. It was too early for her to think about these things.

"Oh." She said it stiffly, truth was he was nice about it, but he looked like he wished her not to be going. All Raianne wanted to do was scream out loud that she was almost an adult, and she wanted to be treated like one. But she kept quiet. She knew how foolish it would sound to people for her to whine to be treated as an adult.

"Well... your mother speaks high of you. Even though she doesn't..." He stopped. She was thanking him silently for not saying anything about her foster life. It was something you tried to forget, but couldn't.

Remus looked at her, guiltily. "I'm sorry, I should not have said that." Raianne nodded. Not caring, just wanting to rid herself of the memories that haunted her every moment of the day.

It was like a movie that played when she was the happiest, making sure that joy would not last. The memory stayed with her where ever she went. Turning on at exactly the worst time...

"Rane?" Lupin asked, brining her away from her trance. She felt like she was going to cry, but did not want to. She wasn't going to let him know what was happening. She looked at him, trying to wipe away her sadness

"Yeah, let me go get my stuff, and say good bye to my mum." She said shortly, she truly wanted to say goodbye to her mother, but she wanted first to get away from Lupin. He nodded, telling her to go, and hurry. She left him, running to her room, pulling her trunk out, packing the last few things as slow as she could. She snapped the lid shut, dragging it to her mother's room.

"Rane, oh I will miss you." She said, trying not to cry, Raianne felt the same way. But soon, Raianne's mother started crying. Raianne resisted crying, but felt like she should.

"I love you mum. I do." She said softly, her mother wiped her tears away. Raianne felt the tears welling up, but did not cry. Her mother held her a few seconds longer.

"If you need anything, please call me. Rane, I love you." She said it quickly, leading Raianne out of the room. She saw Remus there, letting go of her daughter, hugging him. He patted her on the back in a comforting way. "Remus, I missed you so much." He nodded

"Same here, Lunette." He said it slowly, hugging her. She looked at him in question. "Not a sole knows your back. I won't tell for a while, but people will want to see you. Sirius in particular." She stiffened.

"I will say I'm back when I am ready. Don't tell anyone, especially Sirius. I will never forgive him Moony. I never can." She said it so strongly, it took a minute to see the sadness that filled her eyes.

"Lunar, I know about the problem, but one day you have to forgive him and other people, for Rane's sake." Raianne wanted to hear more, but her mother straitened up.

"Yes, well... Bye Rane." She said it quavering. She couldn't stand to see her baby sentenced to such a hell. Remus put his hand on her shoulder, leading her out with her trunk. The both of them went down the stairs, hoping not to wake anyone.

Raianne and Lupin walked out into the dark streets, feeling a strong chill over power them. Lupin saw how Raianne shivered violently, giving her his long robe. She smiled in thanks.

They walked a few more feet, to where they saw a classic black, Jaguar sport car sitting right there. Raianne could not believe her eyes. It was such a car that people wanted for their joy. And it was here, at her feet. Remus grinned,

"So, Rane, can you drive?" He asked, she nodded, keeping her eyes on the car, trying to figure out if it was there.

"Yeah." She answered in disbelief. He tossed her the keys, she felt she would die of shock. He started laughing there, she walked over to the door, opening it up, seeing the polished leather. She almost screamed. "Wow, this is really a rags to riches gig, isn't it?" She asked, sitting down. Remus snickered again.

"Well, as long as you listen to me, then you can drive." He said, after he reappeared from loading her trunk into the car. She smiled with a devilish grin that told him she would have more fun. He stopped for a moment, shaking his head.

"Remus...?" She asked. She didn't understand, where they not having a fun time just seconds before?

"Uh... Sorry, you just reminded me of someone I know." Raianne looked proud

"My mum? People say we're an exact image of each other, except the eyes. I have really bright green ones, and she had dark blue." Lupin nodded

"Uh, yeah. Your mother" But he sat down in the small car with out speaking for a few moments. She started the car, but looked to him. He spun his head to her "Something wrong?" She nodded

"Which way?" Lupin blushed, feeling completely stupid.

"Go west, then take a right..." He said it quickly, and Raianne put it in drive, spinning dangerously around, speeding away into the misty morning...

Rane and Lupin got to the train station three hours early, giving them time to speed around the totally empty streets. Rane had been allowed one trip by herself while Lupin made sure no one was to disturb their private train ride to Kings cross. She smiled behind his back, as he was telling her when to be back.

"I'll be fine, Remy. I will." He looked at her, with raised eyebrows. She tried to smile innocently, but only achieved a guilty look.

"Rane..." But he stopped; she grabbed the keys from his limp hand. He kept his eyes on her,

"Look, I can't hit anything. And I will be back in thirty minutes in the latest. I will see you when I have finished, now don't worry!" She yelled, but he looked serious.

"Sorry, but that is just too hard to do so." She stuck her tong out as she brought herself into the car, pulling out into a dangerous 360 degree circle, speeding away. Lupin sighed, just wondering why she was so much like them. But he knew she wasn't. No kid was. But then, Harry was one of a kind too.

He kept staring at her until she was out of sight. The girl was something he really felt guilty about, he knew what could have been done, but he had done nothing. He knew the memories that passed threw her mind, it was obvious. Lunette had acted the same way for years, when she said nothing.

"God I hope I'm wrong. I just hope this is teenaged hormones." He said desperately. And he meant every word...  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rane waited until she was at least three miles away before turning on the sound system. She did not like the crap like music that played on the stations. She sighed, pulling over, grabbing her Oasis Cd from the trunk. She smiled as it had all of her favorite songs.

For awhile, she just listened, until she knew she had to sing. She started singing out loud, her voice ringing. She wasn't the best singer, but she did not care. All people had flaws, and she was enjoying herself. Something that had been truly avoiding her like the plague.

She was lost in songs, her mind still wandering with the nightmares she had for memories. It was bad enough sometimes that she could not sleep because of the nightmares, but dwelling on them in the daytime was too much.

"Damn life." She admitted aloud. It was something that scared her, but she knew life was hell, anyway you looked at it. She knew she should be optimistic, loving, understanding, since she had barely anytime left. But it wasn't going to be her forgiving people right away just because she was dying. Tears started to fall.

It hurt her to think it, making it final. But even though she had nothing left in life, she would miss it. She would miss something's, but not everything would be remembered in high phrase. She also was scared. She didn't want to admit it, but she was scared to die.

She would be so happy no could hurt her anymore. And she would not be tortured in her sleep by the terrible memories she had now. But still, it was a depression anyone would feel, even if they had the worst life on Earth. She was sure of it.

She looked up into the sky, seeing it starting to rain. Pitter Patter on her windshield. She shut her eyes for a few seconds, letting the clinging tears go down her face. She didn't want anyone to see her sad.

She couldn't, she was supposed to be strong about this, for her mother's sake. Rane would not let her mother suffer because she was sad, or scared. It would be disturbing, as it already was. She opened her eyes, seeing the rain pounding harder now, as she was crying harder

"At least someone is on my side..." She said solemnly. No one had been there on her side, just a dusty battle field. Rane pulled up to see Lupin a few minutes later, not wanting to tell him, or show him she was crying. He pulled her away from the car, in the safety of the train station.

"Rane, come one, get inside, I'll get your stuff. The train is here a bit early..." He said, running outside. Rane was a bit wet, but it didn't matter. She knew Remus would apply a quick drying spell. Apparently, her Uncle and Aunt hated any kind of mess. And she did not want to aggravate her Uncle, and Aunt, not knowing what the two of them could do together.

"Lupin, it's not like there is a time limit on when I have to get there..." She said it confidently, but Lupin looked away. "Right?" He didn't stop until the got to the train cars.

"Look, he does not know you are a witch. This is a wizard train-

"Yeah. Wow, the Hogwarts' express? You went threw this much trouble for me?" But he cut her short

"There is no way we would leave you on a normal train. You- you look like someone that people know is dead. So, wizards ride normal trains all day anyway, so we would like to confuse them, you know?" She nodded, frowning. They had no trust in her, did they?

"Fine, Remy?" She asked him as he was about to leave. "Uh, drying spell, please?" He nodded, said the words and she was dry as normal, as if the rain never had happened.

"I'm going to check on you next week. If anything goes wrong, please call me  
or-

"_Your mother_." She said, knowing what he was going to say. She smiled. "I just know this. Remus, I can take care of myself." But she wasn't so sure, knowing how frightening he was. She shuddered. She didn't want him knowing what was truly going on, giving him another reason to worry.

"Well, Rane, I have to go." He said it as quick as a flash, and disappeared. She again felt alone, having her trunk in her hands. She turned quickly, grabbing one of the doors, and throwing herself in.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Raianne sat down in the empty train she had loved to ride every year. It was awkward seeing it empty, not that she had ever sat with people, but that there was no Fred or George Weasley setting off loud noise makers, or cats and owls making rackets. No Lee Jordan getting chased after by some adults. And no Malfoy teasing her when he was treating the trio.

She would miss it. She knew that this was one of the very last times she would be able to ride. Raianne got up, wanting to make it a time she would remember. She walked up to the Head boy and girl compartments, and almost died of shock.

The place was huge, big as the library in Hogwarts. Beds and kitchens lined the place. Rane knew it would be once and a life time opportunity to go around here, partying. She flashed her devilish grin, waltzing in as if she owned the place.

She imagined a small little light, dancing around her; she picked up her hand, waving it, where a dozen lights appeared, no candles. Just floating flames. She smiled at the work of art she created.

Rane did everything she could think of, except she did not touch one bit of alcohol, not wanting to act out like everyone she knew who drank. She was scarred because of people's drinking. And it wasn't as if she ever hadn't.

Last year, when she was being stressed from the terrible home life, and the O.W.L's, she had refuge in the bottle, more then once. And every time, it was painful, brining her to a suicidal place. She never told anyone, but after getting caught trying to throw herself off of the Astronomy tower.

She said she fell, but the professor who had found her, Snape, thought otherwise. He had found the bottle next to her, but he never said anything. She was thankful, but he had a way of torturing her in class, using every terminal word as if she were to use it. It was a slap in the face, but it was better then anyone else knowing how suicidal she was.

She never drank since then; she was tempted many times, but had resisted every single drop. It was too selfish to kill herself, especially when she had her mother who would die in a nano-second to defend Rane's life. But it wasn't like Rane did not still have the thoughts, yes she did have them. Sometimes they plagued her like some terminal disease that was constant.

Rane closed her eyes, drifting off into a dreamless sleep...  
  
!!!!!(many hours later)!!!!!!

Rane woke with the startling stop of the train, with the rushing of footsteps; the train conductor came running to her.

"Come on, you have fifteen minutes to leave, and act as if you got off train eight." He said it hurriedly, sending her to get her stuff. When she returned, she had ten minutes left.

She said a quick thank you before running out from the seemingly solid barrier. She looked frantically for train eight, finding it, quickly getting on, and off, looking around to see her uncle, or any sign of her family. She turned to find the large purple face with the rather large mustache...


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all, to any of those who care, I am Whispyraven and I am back...

Okay, there is only like one person who really cares about who I am and my story and with the heaviest heart, I apologize because I cannot continue with Kristallrisse... It's awful I cannot, but I have a lot on my plate. I have several chapters done, and if you wish, email me and I'll send them to you.

Thank you for waiting for about a full 2 years, and I bid you a special farewell and I am grateful you liked my stories.

If you want to continue reading stories I have written, I have one on a Supernatural Fanfiction site, which you can find the link in my profile.

I thank you once again and I hope I haven't been too awful

With love, Whispyravem


End file.
